


Body to Body

by roughlycut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Deepthroating, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: “Be a good boy now McCree, open up,” Reyes says, his voice sweet and thick, malicious grin on his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags!!
> 
> I've never ever played Overwatch, but I had [a great convo with v0002187 on twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueEyedMutt/status/797923636799832065) so I just had to write something.

There’s fluid gathering in the back of his throat, the taste of iron hitting his tongue as he tries to swallow. It’s useless. Blood is slowly filling his mouth, making him nauseous. The grip in his sweat soaked hair tightens as Reyes towers over him and yanks his head back, pain spreading across his skull as hairs are pulled from his scalp. He gasps and coughs, blood splattering across Reyes cock, hard and flushed, held just inches from Jesse’s mouth.

“Gabriel … please,” Jesse begs, voice wet as blood and spit wets his lips. He tries to turn his head away, his bruised body aching with pain as it’s held fast. A hand swiftly strikes him across his face, making more blood swell up in his throat. Reyes presses the flushed head of his cock to Jesse’s lips, his fingers pinching Jesse’s nose to make him open up. Jesse can feel tears of pain in his eyes as his lungs starts burning, begging for oxygen.

“Be a good boy now McCree, open up,” Reyes says, his voice sweet and thick, malicious grin on his face.

He succumbs, opening his mouth with a sob. Reyes cock pushes into him, laying heavy on his tongue and rubbing against the roof of his mouth. Breathing through his nose, Jesse shudders as his lips are stretched far too wide, the corners of his mouth hurting. Reyes withdraws a little, giving Jesse time to suck in a mouthful of air, and then sets into a steady rhythm, hitting the back of Jesses throat. His eyes water again and Reyes rough thumb rubs over his cheeks, whipping away warm salty tears.

“Why do you cry boy,” he asks, voice strained as he speeds up, making Jesse gag, “don’t you like it when I _ngh_ fuck your mouth?”

Jesse whines, the salty taste of Reyes pre-cum mixing with the taste of blood. He can feel it tickle from the corner of his mouth as Reyes pulls all the way out. Jesse draws in a large breath, suppressing a scream as his bent ribs expand, and he falls forward only held up by Reyes firm grip in his hair.

Reyes cock nudges against Jesse’s lips again and this time he opens willingly, squeezing his eyes shut as Reyes pushes all the way in, hitting the back of his throat over and over. Jesse gags loudly as he feels cum flooding his mouth, warm and sour. Reyes keeps pumping in and out, slowing his pace, finally pulling his spent cock from Jesse’s mouth with a sloppy sound.

Jesse leans forward, mouth fully open, as cum and spit runs down his chin, dripping onto the concrete floor. Streaks of red mixed with the milky white. He tries to focus on the pattern on the floor, tries to ignore the slight stir in his groin, hoping Reyes won’t notice.

Without warning Reyes yanks Jesse’s head back, a gurgling noise emerging from his throat as he tries not to choke on the fluids still in his mouth. He looks up on Reyes face, feeling his legs buckle under him, knees weak after having knelt for what feels like hours.

“So you _do_ like it,” Reyes says tauntingly, nudging his boot at the still small bulge in Jesse’s pants.

Jesse whines at the motion and does his best not to cough, frantically swallowing as Reyes places his large hand over Jesse’s mouth and nose. Jesse can feel the tears starting to spill from his eyes again as his vision gets blurry, patches of black dancing before his eyes. He’s feeling dizzy.

“That’s a good boy,” Reyes says, before everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is completely different from the other things I've written, but I enjoy exploring this non-con gore part of writing.
> 
> I'd be very happy if you left a comment, just letting me know what you think. There will be a second chapter, and maybe even more, if I feel inspired.


End file.
